


Fighting the good fight

by WitchButler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Harry, Female Harry Potter, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap, MOD Harry Potter, Master of Death, Master of Death Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchButler/pseuds/WitchButler
Summary: “It’s nice to meet you.” She said as she shook his hand. “I have to admit, I didn’t expect to see a vampire and werewolf coming out of the same house.” She said matter of fact. At these words the two men in front of her stiffened but Harry didn’t seem to notice. “How many vampires do you have in there?” She said as she looked at the house. “It has to be quite a lot for these rumours to reach me.”





	1. Baby Driver

The house was full of stinking vampires, the stench was exhausting but the stress on top of that was almost crippling. How many humans would die because of all those leaches? They came from all directions, some even from the Amazon. Alice had seen to them coming here, the day she had left put it all in serious motion. Jasper had tried to follow her but his sister stopped him with a smile and said someone would arrive that he wouldn’t want to miss. No one knew what she had meant with that but seeing she and Jasper were the only blood siblings they just assumed she knew more than she could explain. So Jasper stayed behind, waiting for this person his sister indicated.

       Everyone in the house stiffened when they heard a car, no motor, leave the highway and enter the side street that was connected to the Cullen house. Jacob was already walking to the door and saw Carlisle already standing there, they nodded to each other and the vampire opened the door as the motor neared the house. Jacob walked out first and looked towards the nearing vehicle, it was a sleek but old fashioned black motor, a motor that would draw all eyes to it mostly due to the growling noise it made as it neared. Jacob walked down the front steps of the house towards the rider as they parked the motor and disembarked, this was the moment when Jacob and Carlisle noticed two things. The first was that the driver was a smallish woman, the second was that they both heard a heartbeat.

       The woman planted her feet in the ground as she lifted the helmet from her face and red hair flowed down but also immediately puffed up in a mayor case of helmet head, the woman sighed and patted her hair down to try and calm it down with some success but it was still a bit messy. Satisfied with the improvement she walked towards the two men she saw standing in front of the house, as she approached she saw that they were exchanging a nervous glance but she mostly ignored it.  
       “Good evening.” She said with a bubbly and heavily accented voice as she reached them and held her hand out to Carlisle.  
       The shocked vampire in front of her shook it without really noticing. “Hello there ma’am. May I ask why you are here?”  
       “Well, I heard a rumour and thought I could help out.” The woman said when Carlisle let go of her hand. “Oh!” the woman exclaimed as if she just remembered something. “Where are my manners? My name is Hariel Potter but you can call me Harry”.  
       “Well Harry, my name is Carlisle and this here is Jacob.” The vampire said as he motioned towards the boy in question.  
       Harry turned towards Jacob and held out her hand. “It’s nice to meet you.” She said as she shook his hand. “I have to admit, I didn’t expect to see a vampire and werewolf coming out of the same house.” She said matter of fact. At these words the two men in front of her stiffened but Harry didn’t seem to notice. “How many vampires do you have in there?” She said as she looked at the house. “It has to be quite a lot for these rumours to reach me.”  
       Carlisle was the first to unfreeze. “I’m sorry ma’am but I don’t know what you are talking about.” He was planning to say more but he was stopped by a piercing look he got from Harry. He hadn’t noticed how green her eyes were, it was almost unnatural.  
       “Don’t play games with me Carlisle, I am not a mere human.” Her tone was dark as she looked him in the eyes but flipped back to bubbly when she continued talking. “I am here to help. It has been a long time since I saw the point in doing that, I know of the girl and her parents and having me on your side will benefit all of your allies.”  
       “If you know what is in there,” Jacob spoke suddenly. “Then why are you so eager to go in?” His face was stoic but harry saw the disbelief in his eyes.  
       Harry looked at him as she spoke. “I’ve been in the magical world since I’ve turned eleven and let me tell you, I’ve seen my fair share of vampires to trust them to not attack me.” With these words she turned back to Carlisle, “Can I meet the rest of the witnesses?”  
       Carlisle sighed as he saw the conviction in the eyes of this woman, he had been checking her heartbeat for any sign of a lie but he couldn’t find it. Reluctantly he turned towards the house and said “I will but you have to understand one thing first ma’am, I only speak for a small portion of the vampires inside and don’t know what could happen in the time to come. This is not a safe place for a human.”  
       Harry’s face didn’t twitch a bit when she heard what Carlisle said. “That is no problem to me, I’ve had worse.” She said with a smile on her face, “And please Carlisle,” she turned to look at the man standing behind her “don’t call me ma’am, It makes me feel my actual age.”  
       With those words echoing in the air the three of them walked towards the house and Jacob couldn’t help but wonder what this woman had seen to say she had seen worse than a house full of blood sucking leaches.


	2. Let the Games Begin

Red eyes followed her as she walked into the living room, everyone in the room was a statue, they didn’t even try to hide the fact that none of them were human. Harry just smiled, she knew every single one of them had listened to the conversation that happened outside just a minute ago, she looked around and stopped when she saw a small group who didn’t have the same eye colour as her hair. Four pairs of golden eyes looked back, a woman with brown hair looked at her sweetly, a man with the same hair colour looked intrigued, the blond woman besides him looked indignant, the blond man was the last of the group and he looked at her with a hint of fear but Harry could see he was more afraid for her than he could ever be of her.

       Harry could hear her heart beat in her chest, she wasn’t afraid but she was hyper aware of the fact that she looked like the most vulnerable person in the room and to a point that fact was right but she put a smile on her face as she looked at everyone in the room. “As you all just heard, my name is Hariel but just call me Harry. I am here to help.”  
       A laugh was heard across the room, Harry had expected this, of course they didn’t suspect her of being powerful but as she looked around she could see the more magically adept vampires frown at the new power that had entered the room. “And how is a human supposed to help in a vampire battle?” A voice asked, the same voice that had laughed moments before. The man attached to it walked forward and Harry saw a tall man with sandy blond hair and the trademark red eyes.  
       Harry spoke up with a bubbly voice as the vampire walked towards her, “I have my ways,” Her tone was full of playful mystery. “And who are you?” She asked.  
       “The name’s Garrett and I have trouble believing that a human born a few hundred years after me could help us.” His tone was more arrogant than intimidating, like someone thinking he was on top of the world. He said this as he looked over, sizing her up.  
       Harry just smiled in answer and silently casted a spell in her mind, one of the three she would have had problems with casting so long ago. “Stop.” She said, it was a simple command and the imperius curse took immediate effect as the vampire in front of her stopped in his tracks. “Thank you for the compliment but I am not that young.” Harry’s tone was still light as she looked at the shocked vampire. He opened his mouth to speak up out of protest but Harry shushed him and the curse clamped down around him. “Yes,” Harry continued with the same tone. “I may look human but I am so much more. I can, and will help you all and it would be nice if you chaps would accept that.” Her tone had grown steadily darker as she looked around the room and lastly her eyes landed on Garrett as she released her hold on the magic holding him.

       Garret could feel the force compelling him to do anything the woman in front of him said dissipate as she looked at him, he slowly blinked and looked at her face. He could see how she tried to keep a light exterior as the darkness of the past growled beneath the surface, how she reminded him of all the war veterans he had seen in his time alive. So instead of attacking the unknown like he had been known to do, he laughed - not the arrogant laugh of before but a laugh that was genuine - because this girl, a girl that barely reached average height, that girl was the most terrifying thing he had ever experienced, and she was on their side.

       Jasper looked from a distance at the exchange, how Garred shook her hand after finishing laughing. This human looking but obviously not human woman stopped a vampire in his tracks with only words. He had felt the energy in the room and when he tried to check her emotions he felt nothing. It was just an empty place, his senses were blocked by something he couldn’t comprehend. He could feel the genuine emotions of Garrett as he introduced Harry to the rest of the vampires in the room. His joy, the feeling of being victorious, it was intoxicating and Jasper couldn’t help but smile as he shook Harry’s hand as he introduced himself. Her lopsided grin greeted him and her blush was real as the adrenaline rushed through her veins. He couldn’t feel her emotions but he could observe them to a point as her smell surrounded him. Was she the puzzle Alice had promised him when she told him to stay? He hoped so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked it!  
> I would love to hear it if you have any idea's.


	3. Demons

It took the Cullens exactly one day that they were not equipped to care for a human. The fist problem was that Harry had to eat, the simple solution was making her food with the grocery's they bought to keep the facade up. The second problem was that they didn’t eat and therefor didn’t know how how to cook, they didn’t burn it and it looked incredible but they didn’t use any seasoning and the resulting dish was as bland as it could be. Harry just smiled and waved her hand, the food on the platter disappeared and reappeared in the trash, the Cullens just looked sheepish as she waved her hand again and the pots and pans danced into action to make a new dish.  
       Then they discovered that they had no bed for her in the house, the first day Harry slept on the couch while everyone tried to give her some privacy. That plan was shattered when they heard her scream. Carlisle was the first to reach her, he thought that one of the others maybe attacked her but the room was empty except for the woman flailing on the couch. Jasper rushed in behind him but stopped short when he saw her condition. She was having nightmares, he reached forward with his gift to help her calm down but was blocked by a wall of magic. By this point Carlisle had already shaken her awake and some of the others were curiously peeking in through the doorway.  
       “Calm down Harry, you are safe.” Carlisle said as the woman bolted upright.  
       Harry’s eyes were roaming the entire room, they paused on Carlisle, Jasper and the rest but mostly looked for anything that would have attacked her in her dreams. After a minute of looking at all the exits and deeming it safe enough she calmed down enough to listen to what Carlisle was saying to her. He was repeating that one sentence until it finally sunk in. Harry chuckled when and sat up. “I’m sorry, I forgot to mention my nightmares.” She said with a sheepish smile.  
       “Don’t worry, you didn’t wake anyone.” Jasper said with a smile and Harry chuckled some more in answer. “I do think you scared half of all the birds away though.”  
       “Was I that loud?” She asked.  
       “You were screaming bloody murder,” Carlisle smiled. “What did you expect?”  
       “Yeah,” Harry said as she rubbed her had on the back of her neck. “I tend to do that.”  
       “I wanted to help you calm down but I was blocked by something, I’m sorry I couldn’t do much.” Jasper said as he looked at her.  
       “I tend to keep up my wards to keep anyone who tried to look out of my head.” She answered as she vaguely motioned towards her head as if that explained everything.  
       “So no mental attack could reach you?” Carlisle asked with wonder in his tone and eyes.  
       “If my wards are strong enough, yes.” Harry’s answer was matter of fact and the vampires looked at her like she had grown a second head. “It will take days to explain everything I can do.” She smiled a bit as if she remembered something. “In fact, it took me about seven years to learn the basics.”  
       “Just the basics?” Jasper asked. “You can keep anyone out of your mind, that is by no means basic.”  
       “It isn’t, lets just say I’m exceptional for my kind.” She answered  
       “Sorry if I am being bold,” Carlisle cut in. “But can I ask what you are?”  
       “I was born a witch.” Harry paused as if to thing about it. “Later on in my life something happened and I changed, It is hard to explain. I am something more than I was but I can’t exactly explain what.” She looked up to the two in front of her. “Long story short, I am more powerful than I was but I have yet to discover in what ways.”  
       “Well,” Carlisle began. “No matter what you are, you are still human. You should go back to sleep, tomorrow we will get you a room here.”  
       “With a bed?” Harry joked.  
       Carlisle smiled as he looked down. “With a bed.” He confirmed before walking out of the room.  
       Jasper stayed for a minute and looked at Harry as she began to lay back down. “I can help you if you want,” He said nervously. “Keep your emotions calm.”  
       Harry looked back up at him as she took note of what his powers were. “So you can manipulate emotions.” There was no accusation in her tone, it sounded more like she was pondering how such a thing would work. Jasper just nodded in answer to the statement. “Thank you for the offer but I can manage, Tomorrow I will make some sleeping drought for myself.” Jasper nodded some more and turned to leave the room to give her some much needed sleep. “Jasper?” Harry asked to get his attention.  
       “Yes?” The vampire answered as he turned back to face her.  
       “I mean it.” Harry said with a nod. “Thank you for keeping an eye out for me.”  
       Jasper smiled as he looked at those green unblinking eyes. “It’s no trouble. Just holler if you need any help.” And with those words he disappeared from the room.


	4. (Don't Fear) The Reaper

Harry was sitting outside, the sun was in her face warming her up as she looked at everyone around her. Most of them were blurry as they sped around, she didn’t even try to keep track of them, she knew she couldn’t. Some of them were training with each other even tough Carlisle didn’t condone it, they said it was to keep in shape but everyone knew that was a lie.  
       A blur of motion stopped before harry, the witch smiled as she looked down at Renesmee. The girl was holding her hand forward with a shy smile, Harry looked and saw a small twig. “Trade?” The girl asked Harry.  
       Harry smiled in answer, because of her wards the girl had to talk to her and the conversations with Renesmee were short but to the point. Harry didn’t mind, Renesmee’s gift was amazing but Harry liked her mind to be her own. “Do you want to trade it with me for this one?” Harry pulled her own wand out of her bun and let her hair cascade down as she presented it to the girl who nodded in answer. “I can do you one better.” Harry said with a smile as she picked up the twig out of Renesmee’s hand. She focused her eyes on the little stick in her hand and muttered a few choice words, the twig transformed itself into a perfect copy of her wand as she spoke.  
       Renesmee’s eyes grew big as she saw what happened and a huge smile broke out on her face as Harry handed her the copy.  
       “Now this is a permanent transformation but it is not magical.” Harry said as the girl waved it around in wonder. “You have your own powers and those can’t be added to” She went on when she saw a sad look cross over Renesmee’s face.  
       Renesmee nodded in answer, as if to say, “Fair enough.” She turned around and ran towards her parents to show them her new toy.  
       “You know,” A voice behind Harry said. “I didn’t expect them to act like you are one of them.” Harry looked up as Jacob walked towards her and sat down besides her. “How do you do it? They always look at me sideways, I can see their noses flair when I am near but it’s like they don’t even notice a human in their midst.”  
       Harry smiled as she looked forwards, she saw some heads turn, just some curious vampires who wondered the same things. “The great things about magic is that I can do almost anything I want.” She looked Jacob in the face and ignored the eavesdroppers. “I use a masking spell.” She explained when she saw Jacob’s eyebrows furrow and gave a quick explanation what she could do with the spell.  
       Jacob opened his mouth to ask another question but was interrupted by a howl from the Forest, his head snapped to the source of the sound. It wasn’t far away and most of the vampires were on high alert. Renesmee was hurried inside with her parents and Jacob turned right there to speed towards the incoming threat. Harry knew she couldn’t keep up within a million years and decided to stay put, her wand in her hand and silent warding spells flying around to keep any unwanted company away. Jasper and Esme appeared in her line of sight when she was done casting.  
       “You might want to go inside Harry.” Esme said to the witch, “I can hear no fight but there are definitely vampires involved who might not have enough control.”  
       She didn’t outright say that Harry was in grave danger but she knew what the woman meant with her words. “I’m not going anywhere.” Harry answered, she could feel the adrenaline rushing though her veins as her heart sped up. She moved to walk towards a good vantage point but was stopped by a strong hand.  
       “Harry,” Jasper said as he stopped the witch. “We are faster and stronger than you are.” His tone was annoyed, he saw the spark in her eyes and knew he probably wouldn’t be able to stop her.  
       Harry looked him in the eyes as she tugged her arm out of his grip, she knew that he could hold on to it if he wanted too. He was right, they were faster and stronger but they didn’t have her level of magic. She smirked when her arm was free and disappeared in a pop of displayed air. She appeared just a few meters away from them with a similar sound filling the air. She had moved to the place she wanted to go, she was sitting on the edge of the roof, her feet dangled in the open air as she smiled down at all of them. “I have been in many battles Jasper, I didn’t get killed then and don’t plan on being killed now.”  
       None of the vampires below had the time to react as two wolves entered the yard with two vampires following them, their red eyes took everything in. “This is quite the gathering.” The white haired vampire said to his companion with short brown hair.  
“They may even have a chance at defeating them.” His friend answered.  
       This is when Carlisle stepped in to give his no fighting explanation to the pair but Harry knew they didn’t care. The exchange the two had just a few seconds ago spoke volumes.  
       Harry stayed on the roof as everyone relaxed and the child was introduced - she didn’t relax though - she knew she was the odd one out. Neither a vampire nor a shape shifter, once you noticed her you couldn’t ignore how different she was. So she took it upon herself to break the ice, she stood up from the roof and stepped off. She didn’t notice how Jasper rushed to catch her, she was too busy disapparating right in front of the newcomers who jumped back at the sudden sound and appearance of a red haired woman.  
       “Hello gents, name’s Harry.” She said with a wicked smile.  
       “Moartea” Hissed the one who had introduced himself as Vladimir.  
       “Spot on.” Harry’s smile grew as she spoke - if it was possible to smile even harder than she already was - “Long time no see boys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked it!  
> I would love to hear it if you have any idea's.


	5. Goner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback time

****Romania, out of any country it had to be Romania and it had to be Romania during the winter. How Harry regretted her choice to step through that damned portal. If it wasn’t for her magic she would have been dead. A quick summoning of the fluffiest coat kept her covered as she stumbled through the snow covered forest. She didn’t try to be quiet as she cursed while she struggled to move forward but she also didn’t listen to her surroundings. Her head was down looking at the ground to keep from tripping every time when she saw a pair of shoes, not the normal sneakers she was used to but more vintage looking shoes. Harry cocked her head to the side before she looked up, the person was wearing the same style clothes - vintage and formal looking - an not like someone who would take a stroll in a forest covered with show.  
       “Cine ești tu?” The stranger in front of Harry asked as he sized her up.  
Harry didn’t even try to understand the strange language, in no way could she understand what the man in front of her meant. “I’m sorry, I only speak English.” She said to the strange man. Now that she looked closer she could see a lot of things that didn’t fit, the first thing was that he didn’t look cold even though it was cold as fuck and he didn’t wear a coat. The second thing she saw is that his eyes were red as blood and his skin white as the snow she walked on. Alarm bells were ringing in in her head to go, walk away, run away, disapparate, as far as she could so this man could not get her. She and her stupid head ignored these alarm bells as this man grabbed her hand.  
       “Come.” He said with a heavily accented English.  
       And just like that the danger was wiped from her mind, like a small gust of wind just blew it away. So she followed him deeper into the forest.

       After an hour of walking she saw what they were headed towards, a modest looking - but still big - castle stood on a hill as if it just plopped into existence. The alarm bells that had been silenced began slowly ringing again but it was almost as if they were muted. After fifteen more minutes of walking she was standing in front of the castle gate. It opened slowly and her guide - or whatever she should call him - lead her into the building.

       Inside it was just as could as outside, it was as if no one had heard of a decent fire. After some walking trough a maze of hallways they arrived at another set of big wooden doors that also opened slowly. Behind the doors was something Harry could only describe as a throne room. Two thrones with each a man sitting in it at the end of the room and everything was decorated black and red. Romanian was spoken after they reached the thrones and Harry couldn’t understand a lick of it so she took it upon herself to break the ice. “Hello gents, name’s Harry.” She said with a wicked smile.  
       The two in the thrones looked at her as if they were leagues above her. “You are English, are you not?” The white haired one asked her.  
       “Sure I am.” Harry answered, she was feeling a bit out of place. The alarm bells in her head were full on making noise, why hadn’t she noticed sooner how unnatural everyone was? “Who are you two exactly?” Harry asked as she tried to calm herself down.  
       “I am Vladimir and this is Stefan.” The white haired man said. “You appeared in our forest and we would like to know how.” He spoke as if this was an impossible thing.  
       “I don’t know, I didn’t exactly choose to be in the ass crack of nowhere. I was aiming for London to be fair.” Harry’s tone was exhausted. “This is the first time I jumped worlds and your guess is as good as mine why I had to land in this ice palace.” She spoke as if everything she said was as normal as it could be which confused the two men sitting on the thrones.  
       “You jumped worlds?” The one called Stefan asked, he was repeating her and he knew it but even to him this sounded weird.  
       “Something like that.” Harry didn’t elaborate as she looked up at them. Her head was spinning as she looked around, she began putting some things together as she took everything in for a second time. The white skin and the red eyes, she had seen this in a text book at Hogwarts and the conclusion jarred her. How had she not noticed?  
       One of the men - no vampires - had asked her a question, she looked up with wide eyes and everything was closing in. She had to get out of there. “I’m sorry,” She said as her eyes flicked to every exit she could use. “Like I said, I was aiming for London. It is high time I go and head in that direction.” Harry spun around trying to disapparate out of there but she was to slow.   
       She heard a blur of words, to fast for her ears to catch the meaning of. She was pinned down by a set of arms that felt as hard as marble, she wanted to try and disapparate again but was stopped by an agonising pain in her shoulder.

       She didn’t know how long it lasted, she could feel every beat of her heart and with every beat the pain spread more. Needles filled her veins, every cell was on fire, her body was screaming in agony. She couldn’t move, her body was in a constant state of suffering, it felt like a permanent Cruciatus curse was cast on her.  
       Eons passed, or was it an hour? The pain ebbed and the needles stopped pricking. Her heart was beating slower, was this how she was going to die? That was when her heart stuttered and stopped.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked it!  
> I would love to hear it if you have any idea's.


	6. Paint it Black

_Eons passed, or was it an hour? The pain ebbed and the needles stopped pricking. Her heart was beating slower, was this how she was going to die? That was when her heart stuttered and stopped._

       And then it stuttered again, a small beat. A small gust of air filled her lungs as she tried to breathe again. A small hesitation as she tried to calm herself down. She should be be dead right now or more like undead, she had been bitten, she should have been turned into one of them. Her hand slid to the left side of her chest where she could feel her heard beating like nothing happened. She opened her eyes and saw the sealing of a room she couldn’t recognize, they must have moved her to a room so she could turn.  
       She sat up slowly after a minute, her left shoulder was sore as she moved her body to a sitting position. She looked down at it and saw that her thick cloak had been destroyed by the outline of human teeth. The flesh beneath the cloth was puckered and sore when she touched it. The outline of the bite looked like a new scar, one she would wear with the others the had gotten from her youth.  
       Harry looked up after a while and stopped short, an outline of a person was visible in the dark room. The person noticed her looking and walked towards her. Harry gathered her feet beneath her and moved away but her back hit a wall.  
       “Don’t fear.” A soft and monotone voice said as the person neared. Harry could see a wisp of white hair from beneath a dark and heavy hood of an cloak. The figure was covered from head to toe in this cloak.  
       “Easier said than done, I should be dead right now.” Harry intended her words to be hard and confident but she sounded breathy and scared for her life. - which was basically what she was right now -  
       The figure in front of her reached forward and Harry pressed herself into the wall, trying to put as much distance between them. The person in front of her didn’t go for Harry tough, they gripped the hood of the cloak and removed it from their face. The person in front of Harry looked young, her hair was white with a sheen of silver, a crown of dark matter adorned her head and her white eyes stared at harry. “You’ve known me for a while now.” She said. Her eyes were so milky, it looked like she was either blind or dead.  
       “I have no idea what you are talking about lady.” Harry shuttered as she looked into those dead white eyes.  
       “You became my master a while ago.” The woman said with a little smile as she kept staring at Harry.  
       Harry was silent for a minute before she answered. “You mean to tell me that that wasn’t a stupid story?”  
       The woman who was apparently death just smiled at Harry, like this was one of the most fun things she had experienced for a long time.  
       “Is that why I am still alive?” Harry asked as she took a step away from the wall behind her. “I should be a vampire right now.”  
       “Yes, you would have been one if you weren’t immortal.” Death said as she turned her head to the slab of stone harry was laying on the moment her heart had stopped. “The vampires didn’t know what or who you were but they saw a power they wished to poses.” She said as she looked back at Harry.  
       “Lovely way to meet people.” Harry said with sarcasm practically dripping on the floor. “It seems like someone needs a lesson in manners.”  
       Death smiled, she knew what her master could do. “They are thinking they just acquired a powerful vampire,” She waved her hand towards Harry and the woman changed in front of her. “Now you look the part.”

       Harry did indeed look the part as she walked out of the room, her eyes as red as her dried blood on her cloak and skin white as marble. Her heartbeat was muffled as she strode into the throne room. There were much more vampires present, probably there to protect their masters from a newborn vampire that wasn’t there.  
       “Hello gents.” Harry called out before she reached the raised steps. She wanted to say more but was interrupted before she could.  
       “Hello child.” The one called Stefan said. “Immortality suits you.” His smile was wicked as he looked down at her.  
       “You didn’t notice it before.” Harry snapped at him, she could see the bodyguards shift around her at her tone. “I don’t appreciate what you did.”  
       “I’ve made you powerful beyond your wildest imaginations.” Stefan hissed at her. “You may be the most powerful vampire in this room.” He was almost gloating at what he had done. He shifted forward and looked her up and down with a spark in his eyes that could be seen as lust.  
       “Wrong.” Harry growled as she let the illusion slip. Harry’s eyes stared down the man who supposedly tried to turn her, her eyes turned into her natural colour as her skin gained the human glow she would always have. The two in the throne sucked in breath as they saw she was still human. “You can’t turn someone who is already immortal.”  
       Vladimir said something but it was too fast for Harry to hear but this time she didn’t wait for a reaction. She whipped out her wand and cast her first spell in front of them.  
       “Incendio!” She shouted as a wall of flame appeared before her. Many of the guards that wanted to rush towards her hissed in annoyance. “You tried to turn me in your pawn, you killed me and made me feel pain I haven’t felt since the war.” She shouted over the roar of the flames. “Stay away from me if you don’t want to die for the last time.” Harry turned away and was ready to disapparate out of the frozen hell hole she had found herself in.  
       “What are you?” One of the two on the throne asked.  
       Harry truly didn’t care whom of the two had asked it as she turned around to answer. “I am Death’s master.” And with those words she spun around and disappeared from sight while a bang of displaced air filled the room.


	7. Come Alive

Harry laughed as she looked at the faces of the two Romanians. They looked shocked to see her here many years after she had set their throne room on fire. She laughed when they had taken a step backward, they knew what she was capable of. Her laugh was not a comical laugh, it was hard and the edges were sharp, like she was enjoying someone’s pain, like she was unstable.  
       Jasper sped next to the laughing woman and put a hand on her shoulder, ready to stop her when needed. He had never heard such a laugh but he had just felt a glimpse of anger coming from the witch that did not fit her.  
       Harry stopped laughing and turned towards Jasper, her face dark as if she was battling something. Before she had fully turned around she swivelled her head backwards to look at the two former clan leaders. “You two stay away from me and if you value your state of living and I suggest you don’t even try something like you did the last time.” Her eyes were piercing as she looked at them.  
       The two vampires eyes grew wide out of anger and fear but didn’t do or say anything, they knew how powerful she was.  
       Harry nodded as if satisfied with this reaction and turned fully around. She moved to walk towards the house but Jaspers body was in the way. “Move Hale.” She was almost growling, her composure was slipping and she needed some time to collect.  
       Jasper let her go as if her skin was burning him but in reality he had felt the shift in mood, the anger and confusion was like a needle was pressed inside his brain. He realised she must be really upset if her wards were slipping enough for him to sense this.

       Harry didn’t care about the reactions around her as she walked into the house, no one was around inside the house and she took this opportunity to run towards her room. How glad she was that there was a room she could call her own, it wasn’t big but the decorations were stylish. Harry didn’t care about that at the moment though, she ran inside her room and crouched down. Her head was full of memories, how she landed in this world, how she had been attacked and almost been turned. She had escaped and years had passed, she didn’t count them, all the people she had known through those years were dead. She clutched her head as she remembered all of them, her friends who aged while she was frozen in time. She remembered how she had tried to find magic in this world, how she had failed and how she realised she was alone.  
       She felt so alone as she clutched her head, tears filled her eyes as she remembered her old world and the tears fell as she remembered why she left. She was sobbing when she heard a knock at her door. She stood up against her better judgement and walked towards it.  
       “Are you alright there Harry?” Jaspers voice asked through the door.  
       She coughed as she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes before she opened the door. “I’m kind of a mess.” She said with a weak smile as she stepped aside to let him in.  
       “I know, I can feel it” He answered as he looked down at her. He did truly feel it, how lonely and anguished she felt. He reached out with his gift but before he did anything he stopped. “I can help you feel better if you want.” He said but also asked at the same time.  
       Harry smiled up at him. “Please don’t, these feeling make me feel more normal for a change.”  
       Jasper nodded as he walked further and sat down on the edge of the bed, he looked at Harry as she did the same. “I can listen if you want.”  
       Harry nodded as he looked at her hands, not out of shame but more to organise her thoughts. “This is not the world I come from.” She began as she looked up to look Jasper in the eyes. “I was born in a world full of magic, a world with people like me. Witches and wizards roamed the earth while they hid from humans, one of those wizards despised hiding and wanted us magic folk to rule over humanity.”  
       When Harry began talking she couldn’t stop, everything tumbled out, how her parents died and how she was mistreated in her childhood. What Hogwarts had meant to her as a child and all the things she encountered trough every year. She told him about the war and the hiding, how Hogwarts looked after the funerals of all those children that died in the battle. She explained how she discovered that she was frozen in time and watched as her friends grew old and died, how all she could do was watch as it happened. She explained the depression of being alone and how she walked through the veil of death to try to end it. Sometimes she laughed at the mishaps of her childhood and other times she was sobbing again as she explained how helpless she felt through it all. Jasper didn’t say anything as she explained, he didn’t try to influence her feelings as they rolled off of her body like waves of water that crashed onto the sand of a beach. She explained what happened after she went trough the veil and showed the scar she still had from the failed transformation.  
       Jasper looked at the marks the teeth had left and then up at Harry with a questioning gaze as his hand hovered above it. Harry nodded in answer of his silent question without flinching. So Jasper traced the outline of the scar with his fingers. “How did you find the resolve not to kill them?” Jasper asked as he looked up, he had felt her feelings and knew the possibility had crossed her mind.  
       “I am so tired of all the death surrounding me,” She answered as she covered up her scar again. “I have seen children die around me, some of them I called friends.” She sighed as she looked around the room. “I may be immortal but that doesn’t mean I can do what I want. I can’t kill people just because Death calls me her master.” She looked back at Jasper as she dried her eyes. “I want to do good around me so when people meet Death they can meet her with a smile, not with fear in their eyes.”


	8. Hurts

Harry had fallen asleep after she had told her story, she must have been exhausted after all the feelings of the day before. Jasper had chosen to stay in the room to keep an eye on her feelings but she must have been to tired to have a nightmare of any sort of dreams.  
       Jasper looked at her as she slept and realised how fucking creepy that actually was and decided to go downstairs. He saw that most of the others had gone on a hunt and just a few remained, Jacob was also there but he was asleep on the couch. Everyone looked at him as he walked down the stairs with a questioning look, he could also feel the mood shift to confusion. Esme was folding some clothes for the werewolves as she looked up at him.  
       “How is she doing?” She asked him with a motherly look in her eyes.  
       “She is sleeping right now.” Jasper answered her.  
       Esme looked at him as if she wanted to ask more but was rearranging her thoughts on the matter, Jasper just waited for her to make up her mind as he took stock on the emotions flowing through the air. Most of it was confusing with a heavy load of curious, like they all wanted to know something that wasn’t exactly their business to begin with. He looked at his adoptive mother and realised she her feelings were more protective and worried as her eyes flicked up to the stairs that lead to Harry’s bedroom.  
       “Do you know what she meant earlier?” She asked her son, the question was polite but her feelings seeped into the air and Jasper felt her anger rise. “About how they shouldn’t try something again?”  
       Jasper blinked in confusion, had they not heard the conversation he had with Harry? “She didn’t say.” He tried not to show the shock on this face as he lied to his mother. “I could sense her feelings though and they weren’t pretty. She must have been really distraught for her to slip up and lower her defences like that.” He knew it wasn’t right to lie to her but the walls had ears and this was not his story to tell. He knew how his family sometimes looked at him when his back was turned, he could feel the pity cloud the room when they remembered his past in the army. How would they feel if they knew what Harry had been through in her youth? Jasper knew he couldn’t hide this from Edward but his brother would know why, Jasper trusted him to keep the secret.  
       Esme shook up his thoughts when she sighed a little. “Sometimes I wonder how old she actually is.” She looked up at the stairs again as she spoke. “I can see her staring at nothing from time to time and she has this look in her eyes.” She looked back at Jasper. “She looks like you when I see her like that.”  
       Jasper just nodded in answer, he knew what she meant. Esme was not stupid and she could see the invisible scars that haunted both him and Harry.

       Later that day Jasper was about to head out for a hunt when he saw Harry, he was about to walk passed her but he stopped in front of her at the last second. “I’m about to hunt, you can come with if you want.”  
       Harry smirked as she looked up at him, “I don’t have to hunt Hale.”  
       Jasper chuckled. “I know, but I can show you around if you want when I’m done.”  
       Harry seemed to think about that and after a few seconds she nodded.

       And so Harry found herself sitting on a big branch somewhere in the woods, her back was to the stump of the tree as one of her legs was dangling down to the ground below. She had chosen to stay behind a little bit so Jasper was safe to roam around and not see her as his prey, she had also masked her scent completely to be safe. Harry had picked up some berries before she had climbed up and was keeping them afloat before her face with her magic, they were floating and rotating before her eyes but her mind was somewhere else. Her thoughts had gone to the day before and how her emotions had burst like a balloon with too much air in it. She was glad that she had installed a muffliato charm in case she started screaming while having a nightmare, it seemed like it solved a problem without her noticing.  
       Harry was lost in thought and didn’t notice someone walking up to her tree, but to be honest who notices a vampire who doesn’t want to be heard? She almost fell off her branch when she felt it rock a little from the impact Jasper made as he jumped on it. Strong hands held her on her place as he grinned at her, “Scared you didn’t I?”  
       Harry swatted his hand away with a huff but only when she was sure she wouldn’t fall down. “I’m not your dinner Jasper.” She said with an exasperated tone. “No need to sneak up on me.”  
       “That wouldn’t be any fu-”  
       He was interrupted by Harry throwing on of the berries in his face.  
       His answer was a mock betrayed look as he put his hand on his heart. “Madam!” His voice was a poor version of a posh accent as a devilish grin spread along his face.  
       Harry saw that he wanted to say more but was interrupted be something he heard. His expression was alarmed as his head cocked to the side, Harry tried to listen but didn't hear anything. "Damned human ears" She thought to herself, she was about to ask Jasper what he had heard but he had turned his head down to the ground. Harry followed his line of sight and almost fell off her branch again as she looked down at a pair of red eyes.  
       Jasper moved before Harry did -no surprise there-, he  picked her up and jumped down. He landed silently, put Harry on her feet and stepped in front of her.  
       "Why would a vampire be so protective of a human?" The vampire in front of them asked but didn't seem to demand an answer, her eyes flicked from Harry to Jasper and she smirked a little. "I shouldn't be surprised another Cullen found a human to play with."  
       Harry was about to step towards her and answer her but she saw Jasper stiffen and hiss as he almost crumpled to the ground in front of her.  


	9. Human

Jasper didn’t exactly crumple to the ground but it was still noticeable he was in a great deal of pain, his face was contorted in a visage of agony. His hands went to his head as if his brain was on fire and he could snuff it out if he pressed his palms on his temples. All in all, he looked like he was having the worst time in his life.  
       Harry stumbled a small step backwards in shock, as if her brain couldn’t take in the whole image and wanted a better look from different viewpoint. She quick shook her head as she knelt down to her crouching friend in front of her, if she didn’t know any better she would think that he was under control of the Cruciatus curse. Harry looked up at the other vampire, she was smirking as she looked at the pain Jasper was experiencing. Harry’s upper-lip curled involutely and showed her teeth in a silent snarl.        “You’ll want to stop now before you make me more angry than I already am.” She spat at the person in front of her.  
       The smirk of the woman -more like girl- in front of her faltered a bit, as if she hadn’t expected that one of them wouldn’t react to whatever she was doing. “You dare to speak to me in that tone.” Her tone was haughty but it was less intimidating by the fact that she sounded like the child she was forced to permanently become when she was bitten.  
       “You attacked my friend,” Harry’s hurled the words as if they were bullets as she rose to her level. “I’ll talk to you however I want.” Her glare was like stone as her green eyes bored into the red ones of her opponent.  
       “You have no idea who you are talking to little girl.” The vampire -girl- in front of her smirked as if she could crush her with one finger.  
       Harry smirked right back at that comment, she was loosing her patients. Jasper was still groaning in agony and all she wanted to do was light this bitch on fire. “No, I have no idea who you are.” She looked the girl up and down and narrowed her eyes. “But you don’t know who I am either, I suggest you stop hurting my friend before I lose my temper and stop you myself.”   
       The girls eyes grew suspicious as she heard the tone in Harry’s voice but she couldn’t get a word in edgewise.  
       “Let me tell you right now that you would rather have him come after you that me. I’ll ruin whatever is left of you miserable half life before you can blink.” Harry stepped closer as if she was inviting the vampire to attack her, she was daring her to do it.  
       The vampire hesitated as she looked from an unaffected Harry to the hissing Jasper.  
       Before she could do anything Harry sighed but it sounded more like a hiss in her angry state. “Looks like I’ll have to act for you.” And with those words she snapped her fingers.

       Jasper didn’t exactly try to follow the conversation going on around him, the pain in his brain was agonising. Hot needles were driving into his brain and it was all he could do not to cry out in pain. He didn’t keep time, it felt like eons passed as the pain washed over him, he gritted his teeth and just hoped Harry got away safe.

       Like magic the pain lifted, as if the thought of Harry had whisked the constant agony away. His vision blurred as he looked around, he stumbled when he tried to stand up it was like he couldn’t believe he was pain free. He looked around to see what happened, why he wasn’t dead. What he saw didn’t correlate with the surroundings from before, it was like a small bomb had exploded. Trees were leaning to the side and a small indentation was made in the earth, in the middle stood Harry and she didn’t look natural.  
       Her hair was floating above her head as if it was flowing through water, her skin colour had turned a shade lighter. He walked around her to face her and saw that her eyes were almost glossed over, they were milky white, she looked like she was a standing corpse.  
       In front of Harry stood Jane, how he hated that woman. He expected her to growl, to unleash her mind powers on him or at the least he expected her to speed forward and attack them. Instead she stood as still as a statue, her face in a permanent scowl and her hand in action as if she wanted to grab Harry by the neck and snap it with one swift motion.  
       Jasper looked back at Harry and noticed that she looked back at him, the new eye colour brought a cold feeling to his spine. She didn’t say anything but he could almost taste her feelings in the air, she could kill her, she wanted to kill her. For a second Jasper entertained the thought, this was a chance that happened once in a lifetime.  
       “Your choice.” Harry said but her voice was monotone. “Death won’t let me interfere this time but it seems like she is fine with me holding her here for someone else to decide.”  
       Jasper looked at Jane, she didn’t speak or even blink but he could feel what the woman felt. It was pure terror, almost like a flashback to a time only she would remember. “Why me?” Jasper asked without looking away.  
       “I can’t be jury and executioner, I can’ be either to be exact. All I can do is look on and protect the living while I tally the dead.”  
       To Jasper it just sounded like a script that was said over and over again in hope it would be accepted in time. “Sounds like a lonely way to live.”  
       It wasn’t a question but Harry answered anyways. “It is.” Her voice was soft and agonising as a small tear escaped from her milky eye.  
       Jasper nodded and turned towards Jane, he doubted anyone could feel any more fear than she felt at that moment. She was trapped by something she couldn’t understand. He reached for her neck but stopped before he touched her and dropped it, “You go back to your precious Aro, tell him about this moment. Tell him about how a human could have ended you, tell him how we spared your life.” Jasper shifted and faced her fully. “We don’t want a battle, we want to live just as much as you want but if you persist we will fight for what we believe.” Jasper turned his back to Jane and looked at Harry, “Can I carry you?” He asked her.  
       Harry gave a small nod in answer, she knew she wasn’t fast enough for them to be safe when she released this woman.  
       Jasper nodded back and picked her up. As he sped away he whispered in her ear when they were far enough away “You can let go now.”  
       Harry sighed as she did and a weariness came over her body as the iron grip on her magic loosened, she didn’t notice her appearance returning to normal and neither did she notice how they entered the house a minute later, all she did was nestle closer into Jasper’s hold as she fell in a deep sleep, not caring how cold his touch was. The last thing she remembered was Death smiling at her from her minds eye.


	10. Breakthru

Harry woke up in her room without any sort of memory leading up to her getting in bed. She had rested well and she suspected she had needed it, the magic from the day before had been taxing to say the least. She had seen Jasper’s face when he first saw her doing that and knew she didn’t look natural, she hadn’t cared. Now she looked in the mirror and sighed.  
       “What is wrong?”  
       The voice came from the shadows but it didn’t startle Harry, she knew someone was in the room, she gave a sad smile as she looked at those shadows in the mirror. “You stopped me yesterday.” Was her answer.  
       “I did.” Was death’s answer as she stepped out of the darkness.  
       “Why now?” Harry asked in return. “You have never stopped me from doing anything. You even encouraged me back when we first met.”  
       “I thought you would recognise another tortured soul,” Death’s tone was monotone as always, Harry had never heard any emotions in that voice. “I guess your emotions clouded your judgement.”  
       “I didn’t even know I could do such a thing,” Harry looked at her hands and her thoughts went back to the moment the magic exploded from her fingertips as she snapped. “What happened?’  
       Death’s eyes glimmered lightly as she smiled, “This was the first time you truly accepted your powers as my master and intended to use them,” The crown of dark matter on her head was pulsing with power and as Harry looked back at herself in the mirror she saw herself wearing an identical crown. “It was however not the time or place to use such a power without experience. If I didn’t stop you when I did it would have been an equivalent of a atomic bomb going off right where you stood.”  
       Harry flinched as she looked at her reflection and then turned towards Death. “Thank you, it is clear I will need to train a bit.”  
       Death just smiled as she winked back at her an promptly disappeared.

       Harry was about to walk out but was stopped by a knock, when she opened the door she saw a sheepish Edward standing in the doorway.   
       “How can I help?” Harry asked before Edward could say a word. She had stepped aside and let him walk in.  
       “I’ve heard some things that I just wanted to have a talk about.” He said as Harry closed the door.  
       “You can go ahead,” Was her answer as she plopped down on her bed. “I’ve warded this room so I wouldn’t disturb someone if I had a nightmare, lets just say that no one can hear us speak now.”  
       “I’ve picked up on some stuff and I just have some difficulty putting things together.” It was like Edward didn’t want to address the problem at all.  
       Harry just raised her eyebrows and gave him a look. “Has Jasper told what happened yesterday?”  
       Edward flinched as if the memory burned him. “He told us after he put you to bed,” He looked up from his hands and looked at Harry with wonder in his eyes. “He only warned that there were scouts out there and that Jane was one of them but I saw what happened. He couldn’t stop his mind from wandering and I saw what you did to stop her.”  
       “So her name is Jane?” Harry wondered, she sounded off topic as she briefly looked back at the mirror but the dark crown wasn’t on her head anymore.  
       “What you did was impossible. If I didn’t see it in Jaspers memory it wouldn’t believe you could do such a thing,” Edward pulled her back to reality with his words. “There is one problem though,” He walked back and forth in the room as if he didn’t know how to explain exactly. “The leader of the Volturi, Aro, he can do what I do.” He looked back at Harry as if to drive a point home but he continued when he saw that Harry didn’t get it. “He can read minds, he has to touch a person and he knows everything you have ever known but I just know what everyone is thinking at one given time. Aro will know what you did to Jane, he will want to know what I know before a fight will ever break out.”  
       Harry’s eyes narrowed as she looked at Edward but not in anger, she was putting it together at her human speed. “You know my story.” She didn’t elaborate but Edward looked back at his hands in answer.  
       “Jasper tries to keep his mind private but he can only do so much.” Edward was looking everywhere but at Harry. “I know most of the things you said to him and the minds of the Romanians fill in the blanks as to what happened when they met you.”  
       Harry smirked, “I think it is time for me to actually train for an upcoming fight,” Edwards eyes snapped back on hers as she spoke. “I will be a prime target when the Volturi know what you know.”


	11. Something Wild

Harry stood still in the forest, everything was silent around her. She knew they were out there, her stance was ready as her wand was pointed up to the sky like a fencer held his sword in a ready formation. Leaves rustled around her but she couldn’t be sure if it was them. She didn’t want to wait but running wasn’t an option, how could she outrun a predator who could run faster then the speed of light? Her muscles weren’t strong enough to fight them hand on hand, magic was the only edge she had. She was going to use that edge.  
       Silent spells whipped around her and the wind followed their pattern, her hair swayed with it as a few strands escaped the bun she had made prior to this.  
       She had no warning what so ever when she found her back slammed into a tree stump, pain flowed through her spine as she grunted. Her eyes had closed the moment she felt her body move without her commanding it to do so, she opened them while she fell to the ground and her knees screamed in pain from catching her.  
       Nothing, she was alone.  
       Harry didn’t bother to look around, she knew she wouldn’t see anybody.  
       More spells flew around her, protection, warnings, traps. Nothing that would stop them permanently.  
       Another hit and she found herself pinned to a tree again, she tried to look before she fell but her eyes weren’t fast enough.  
       Harry gritted her teeth in annoyance, how could she harness those powers again like she had done with Jane?  
       She apparated out of instinct, it saved her another hit from her attacker - not that she noticed -.  
       Her feet landed on the branch as if it was solid ground, she had to collect her thoughts. Her eyes flitted from tree to tree, her thoughts brought her back to that moment. She had felt the rage consume her, ice had travelled from her heart to her brain and her brain had answered with fire. The fear of her companion being hurt, the anger that answered. It must have another way to activate, the power was without guidance at that time, she had been the one firing without aim.  
       She barely felt the shove on her back, it was the momentum that plummeted her to earth that made her notice. She had been idle too long. A twist in the air and the ground snapped out of direct view as she made herself appear standing on the ground.        She didn’t have enough time to gather herself though.  
       Another shove and her lungs emptied themselves of the precious air she liked to breathe. Her back was on the cold ground but the sky wasn’t in sight as a face with golden eyes filled her vision.  
       “Dead” He growled as he pinned her to the ground, his tone was on edge like he could barely contain himself.  
       Harry sighed in answer as she let her head fall back and immediately regretted it as her skull flared with pain. She felt the weight lift of her body and a hand pull her up from the ground.

       “You need to be more careful,” Jasper chastised her but he knew she wasn’t listening. “You need one of us to help you when the battle comes.” Harry grunted in answer as he took a step back and shook his head. He battled down the urge, the instinct, he wanted to tackle her again. How would her blood taste? Jasper stumbled a step back, he couldn’t, he shouldn’t. His muscles screamed at him to jump, to pounce, to finally taste human blood again. He shook his head more, those thoughts were not welcome.  
       “Are you listening to me Jasper?”   
       Harry’s voice rang through his inner turmoil and brought him back to the present. He must have looked pathetically lost as he stared at her because she repeated himself.  
       “I don’t know how to access it, before it was emotion but there should be another way.” Harry gave a distracted smile as she looked back in the direction where she had met Jane. “Before it was fear, fear of not being able to protect you. Then it was anger at that woman for hurting you. There should be a way to grasp at the power without those feelings.”  
       Jasper didn’t answer, he was lost in thoughts. He didn’t remember much of that moment, he had been lost in a haze of pain.

       Two more days of training passed, Harry didn’t stay immobile long anymore. She had learnt from the first time. Still, she wasn’t fast enough and her back was getting colourful with bruises but she didn’t complain. Two more days of reigning in the predator inside him.  
       On the third day she spoke up after they returned back home, she had been lost in thought for an hour. She jumped up from her bed as he let out a cry of revaluation. Jaspers eyes shot up to her as she paced around the room, he wanted to ask but knew she had to think it out for herself. He followed her figure as she walked from wall to wall and tried to get a read on her ever guarded feelings only to be surprised to find her guard was down. He could feel that she felt a plan fall into it’s place, a puzzle that was cracked, something long eluded finally revealed.  
       “I need to train alone” Harry said as Jasper rained in his gift to give her the privacy she cherishes.  
       “We have been doing that the whole time doll.” His tone was light but exhausted, like a argument often fought.  
       “We need to be away, permanently.”  
       Jasper blinked, permanently? Leave like his sister did? Desert the cause?  
       Harry must have seen the look in his eyes. “It’s getting colder, I will give it two weeks top until the snow sticks to the ground,” Harry stepped closer to Jasper and reached for one of his hands. “Edward will know my tactics, Aro already knows I’m here, he will know more than I care to acknowledge. To have an edge on you guys I need to have some surprises and this is one of them.”  
Jasper nodded, his head going a mile a minute. The tactics were good, solid even. But why did every thought in his mind return to one resolution, why couldn’t he stop thinking about how Harry’s hand filled his and how it felt so good that he didn’t want her to let go?


	12. Dig a Little Deeper

So Harry found herself in a tent again, not the magical tent she was used to during the war, it was a muggle tent and for that she was glad. There were still memories when she looked at the stupid thing from the outside, she still hesitated every time she approached the it but she relaxed once she was inside. The small space was a protective cocoon around her, there was only place for one and for that she was glad.  
       Jasper seemed to keep a distance from her but she was mostly to exhausted to notice, she did notice however that he fed himself more than normal. She didn’t complain tho, after each hunt he would bring his spoils for her to make a dinner for herself.  
It had been four days and the cold was creeping in even more, Harry was forced to use some heat charms to get to sleep. The training days were long and the night was short.   
       Bella had come by two times, it had been the only way for Harry and Jasper to go. Edward had understood why but the rest wanted to keep them close, Harry knew she was a trump card they didn’t want to lose and Jasper was of course family. Bella had been distracted both times she visited but she kept them up to date about the goings on in the Cullen house.

       Harry woke up on another cold morning, she wanted to bundle up more and get some more minutes of shuteye but the birds were chirping and she knew Jasper would be waiting nearby to train some more. So she crawled out of her bedroll and put on some clothes, the kind of clothes that look ridiculous but are great at keeping the cold out. She got out of the tent and shivered as even more cold air hit her, Jasper had been more and more aggravated at the weather and had told her that the snow would be sticking to the ground soon.  
       Harry looked at the setup around her and smiled a little, she had summoned a fluffy chair that was way to big to begin with. Next to it stood a little table with her favourite book laying on top of it, the chair faced the fireplace she had made so she could read at night while having some source of warmth. She half skipped over to the chair and sat down on it while at the same time she flicked her hand to the logs laying in the fireplace, suddenly flames erupted from the cold wood and licked their way up to the sky. A pan levitated itself up to the fire followed by some water and two eggs. Breakfast was on its way and Harry sighed as she opened another text book hoping it had more information on vampires in it.  
       “What’s the matter doll?” Jasper asked.  
       Harry flinched a bit, she did not expect him to run up behind her. She lowered the book and turned in her seat. “Why do you keep calling me that?” She asked him, her tone wasn’t accusatory but just really curious.  
       Jasper blinked, he didn’t really know why. “A bit of Texan hospitality.” He answered with a toothy grin, hoping it would cover his bluff. “What’s with the deep sigh though?”  
       “I’m trying to learn more about vampires,” Harry said as she stood up to check on the boiling eggs but kept on talking. “There just isn’t enough information to be found in my old text books.”  
       Jasper chuckled in answer “You are from another world Doll,” He watched as Harry took the pan off the flames and tried to pick the eggs out of the boiling watter without hurting herself. “Some things will not match up correctly.”  
       Harry looked at him and opened her mouth to answer him but Jasper walked up to her and grabbed the eggs right out of the water for her. “What are you doing!” Harry shouted as she dropped the pan and grabbed his hands.  
       “No harm done here.” Jasper said as he showed the back of his fists to her.  
       “You don’t go grabbing eggs out of boiling water Hale!” Harry was reprimanding him as she tried to get the eggs back from him before they burned him. She didn’t get anywhere though, his fists were closed and there was no getting in them.  
       After a minute or so Jasper opened his hands and gave the - now lukewarm - eggs to Harry. He smiled a bit while she continued to stare daggers at him. “The only thing that can really hurt me is fire.” He said to her. Harry still looked annoyed but resined to opening up the eggs and starting breakfast while listening to him. Jasper found himself explaining to her what would harm him and how to go about it, till this point it was all about evading attack and staying alive but this cemented it for him. Harry was going to fight and he didn’t like it one bit.


	13. Wat Zou Je Doen?

This was the last day if Harry had to believe the forecasts, the air was cold around her and she shivered a bit. It was time to go on the offensive for a change. She sighed as the conjured a trunk out of nothing. It opened by itself and showed a set of clothing someone had gifted her after the war. She never had the chance to put it on, the memory of Voldemort’s army had kept her from using it.  
       Her face was blank as she changed into the stiff fabric, it fit perfectly even after all the time that passed. The dark dragon leather padded her joints and hips, she didn’t know if it would stop a vampire bite but she would be protected if she was attacked with sharp objects or if she was thrown across a field. Small runes were glowing as she inspected the sleeves of the suit, these were probably to help against magic attacks but her rules of magic didn’t count in this fight.  
       The last few days a plan had been growing in her head, she couldn’t ignore it anymore. It was the only plan she could think of, a plan that wouldn’t give anything away to Aro. She couldn’t tell Jasper and it hurt, she trusted him, he was a good teacher and an amazing friend but his mind would be an open book. The plan will be ruined. She thought about the plan, it would hurt. Not only her, this plan would hurt her friend too. Tonight she had to leave and talk with an old friend but that would leave Jasper to go to the place of the fight alone.  
       “What battle are we dressing for?” Jasper asked with a sharp smile.  
       Harry jumped a little, he always managed to surprise her, “You know what battle.” She answered with a sassy tone but it was too strained to seem casual. “I need you to test something.” Without waiting for an answer she rummaged through her bag and found a scrap piece of dragon leather that she had saved if her suit needed repairs. “Can you try and bite through this?” she asked him as she handed it to Jasper.  
       Jasper did as she asked, the leather was tough but with some extra force he managed to get trough it, it did however take more strength than he expected. “Sorry doll,” he said as he handed the now ruined piece of leather back. “Seems like we still need to keep teeth away from you.”  
       Harry smiled at the remark, “I tend to dislike people biting me so that would be no change.”  
       “What kind of leather is that?” Jasper asked her, the strange taste was lingering in his mouth and he couldn’t place it.  
       Harry’s lips curled in a mistevious smile, “That would be dragon leather. A gift from a friend after the war, for if I found myself in a similar position.”  
       Jaspers eyes grew big, “Dragons are real?”.  
       “I’m a witch and you are a vampire Jasper,” Harry said with a semi mocking voice. She held out her hand and with a silent summoning spell a broom whipped into action and flew in her hand. “You shouldn't be surprised by that.” And before Jasper could take in what really happened, she jumped on the broom and took off for the sky. “This time around I’m going to hunt!” she shouted down at the shrinking figure, knowing he could still hear her.

       It had been a good fight, Harry had made it difficult to be caught. She had whipped around on her broom and fired spell after spell at him, one moment he found the flora and fauna tugging at his ankles to slow him down and a moment later the explosion like a small bomb went off nearby, only to distract him and let harry dive down. He looked up just in time to see her eyes squint, her body was stiff against the wood of her broom and her wand hand tight to her side while pointing behind her. Everything about the position of her body was to make her more airodinamic, at the last second before she would collide with him she threw her body back but held on the the broom with her hand as if she was reining in a horse, her progress towards him halted and she began to swiftly move out of his reach while her wand hand whipped forward in an underhand swipe that ended at her opposite shoulder. A wave of magic moved forward and hit him in the chest and his shirt ripped as if a sword just slashed across his chest but no other harm was done to him.  
       Harry was already moving out of reach but not fast enough, Jasper jumped up in the air and tackled her off her broom. They tumbled to the ground, Jasper held on and tried to form a protective cocoon around Harry so she wouldn’t get hurt. They rolled to a stop with Jasper at the bottom, he smirked up at her but she was surprisingly fast and jumped up and away from him. Before he could react she apparated away. Jasper cursed and looked around but found nothing, a faint smell pointed him back to the camp where he had tackled her out of the air. He sped back to that point and found Harry surrounded by flames, it followed the lead of her wand as she flicked it like a whip. She smirked at Jasper and went for it.  
       It took every bit of speed from Jaspers part to avoid the fire, he knew Harry was holding back. The flames moved away when he would have been caught and her eyes would grow wide with worry. In a desperate attempt to win Jasper sped towards her, he was just fast enough to avoid getting hurt. He gripped her wand hand and ripped the stick from her hand. He rushed them to the nearest tree and slammed her against it, he could hear the bark crack from the force.

       Jasper looked down at Harry, she was trapped between him and the tree. She looked up at him with a smirk, “Tough time there?” she asked him, slightly out of breath and coughed.  
       Jasper didn’t answer her, he was mesmerized by those green eyes, how they crinkled at the corners as she smiled up to him. Before he knew it he was kissing her. It was soft and sweet, he loved how she pressed herself against him and returned the kiss with a passion and deepened it. He tasted her and stiffened, he tasted blood. How good she tasted, he quickly stopped and moved his head back. It took all of his willpower not to react on the blood lust he always had.  
       Harry coughed and grunted, the corner of her mouth became red with the blood that filled her mouth. She ignored it and kept looking up at Jasper, her hand moved up and cupped his cheek. “Your eyes.” She said with wonder, she looked as his eyes turned from amber to a deep and dark red.   
       “We need to get you help!” Jasper was panicking, looking where she had gotten hurt.  
       “Don’t, this won’t heal fast enough for tomorrow.” Harry answered as she moved her hand to her ribs and grunted. “One of my ribs punctured my lung” She was out of breath, “You are not gonna like this.” She grunted again and looked behind him and a familiar white haired lady greeted her. She looked back at Jasper with a small smile, “Do you think I will miss all the fun?” the joke was weak as she coughed again.  
       “Don’t do this Hun.” Jasper pleaded with her as his voice broke. He knew it was his fault, it wasn’t the tree he heard crack before, he had heard her ribs crack and because of him she was hurt.  
       “I will try to be back in time.” Harry said as if she hadn’t hear him.  
       “What are you talking about Harry? This is in no way a fatal wound.” Jasper sounded desperate as he cupped her face with his hands. “You will recover in time.” He stated it like a fact but the fear in his voice was tangible.  
       Harry closed her eyes as if his statement hurt her, “I’m sorry Jasper, I need to speak with her.” Harry’s voice trailed off as she coughed again. “There easiest way to do so, is to ‘go’ for a while.” Her tone was apologetic as she looked up at him.  
       Jaspers head was still spinning, he had hurt Harry. She was literally coughing up blood because of him. He knew who she was talking about but he didn’t want to face it. There was no way to know if she was going to be back in time, the battle loomed over them and he couldn’t let go of her.  
       “I didn’t plan this to go this way. I’m sorry Jasper.” Her eyes were full of regret, like every part of her was apologizing to him. “Do you trust me?” She asked, scared of the answer.  
       “Of course I trust you Hun.” He answered without hesitation.  
       She sighed with relief and melted even more into him, “Then take my body to the place of the fight, the others need to know too.” Her eyes begged for an answer and he gave it to her in the form of a nod. “Thank you.” She sighed and moved her head up to kiss him. He met her half way, the kiss was sweet like before but also sad. She was saying goodbye.   
       She held out her hand to the air behind Jasper without opening her eyes, grasping for something that she couldn’t see. A cold hand slipped into it and tugged her forward, she followed without difficulty. The kiss vanished, she opened her eyes and looked at death. Death didn’t say anything and Harry respected the silence, she did however hear a thud behind her and a deep growl followed. Harry looked back and saw Jasper on his knees with her limp body in his arms, his eyes were crazed but also sad. He growled again, a deep and primal sound. After a minute he got up with her still in his arms and walked away, he only stopped to pick up the wand he had tossed away a few minutes earlier.


End file.
